Love Is The Cure
by SpyNya-Chan007
Summary: Robin's beat up pretty bad after a showdown with Red X. He is bedridden till he gets better, so Beast Boy decides to make Robin feel better . . . . in more ways than one. Oneshot! Fluff BBxRob R&R please!


****

Me: Hi! I'm finally doing this oneshot. :)

Max: But a different plot.

Me: -sighs- Yes. I got this idea this morning, and I just have to post it up. Enjoy.

**Dissin' The Claimer!- Because my lawyer, Total, is very slow at getting papers signed, I currently don't own Teen Titans.**

**Total: Hey! I'm not that slow!**

**Me and Max: -kicks Total out of A/N-**

**

* * *

**The Titans made it back from a ruff battle with Red X. No one got hurt too serious, well except Robin. He was sore from head to toe, and he could barely walk. Cyborg rested the Boy Wonder down on the couch. This caused Robin to groan in pain. Even laying down hurt. His discomfort was making others worry.

"Relax, you just need to rest." Cyborg stated.

Robin just nodded in responce. He watched the others part to their rooms in silence. Robin wasn't tired, so he got the remote and decided to watch some T.V. Yea, maybe some T.V. time wouldn't hurt. After a few minutes, he started to wonder what his fellow team mates were doing.

Raven was probably meditating or reading a spell book, and Cyborg would be fixing that T-car he loved so much. Starfire might be playing with Silkie or feasting on her hidden stash of zorkaberries. How Robin knew Starfire had a secret stash? Well, let's just say Robin's snooping skills came in handy that day. What about Beast Boy. He could be doing a numerous of things. Playing his Gameboy, reading comics, on the computer, or probably sleeping.

Hmmmmmm Beast Boy. He was deffinently different from anyone else. His jade green skin, stunning forest green eyes filled with happiness. Along with his pointy ears and fangs which made him look cute. His playful, care-free personality always brought joy to Robin's day. There was no doubt Robin had feelings for Beast Boy. Just thinking about the changeling made the Boy Wonder blush. His consentration broke when the Beast Boy himself walked into the main room.

"Hey Robin!" Beast Boy said in his cheery voice. "Feeling better?"

"Not really. Thanks for asking though." Robin replied.

"No prob. Soooooo . . . . . watcha doin?"

"Watching T.V."

"Cool!"

Just like that, Beast Boy jumped over the couch, and he sat next to Robin. This made him tense up a little. He tried to turn his attention backed towards the program, but nothing was really happing in the show. Just some blue cat chasing a little, brown mouse, and the cat was obviously failing at it. Then, Robin felt something on his shoulder. He looked down, only to see Beast Boy resting his head on his shoulder. He started blushing even more. Being this close to his crush, taking in his sweet, addicting scent. Robin began to tense up, and not to mention it hurt. His shoulders were the sorest part of his body. Beast Boy sensed the Boy Wonder's discomfort, and he lifted his head up.

"Heh, sorry." The changeling said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hint of blush forming on his cheeks.

Robin made a small chuckle, but then realized it hurt to even laugh. Beast Boy smile turned to a frown as he watched Robin go through pain. Damn Red X. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin turned his gaze to the changeling. "What?"

"I think I know a way to make you feel better."

"And that is?"

"First, close your eyes."

"Uhhhhhh why?"

"Just do it ok?"

Robin shrugged and closed his eyes. "Alright, they're closed."

Beast Boy then leaned in closer to Robin. Their noses almost touching. Robin started to tense up again as he felt the changeling's warm breath on his. Beast Boy swallowed nervously. He was shaking all over, plus his heart was racing a mile a minute.

Then Beast Boy pressed his lips against Robin's.

Two million great thoughts and feelings ran through Robin's mind all at once. Oh my God! He's so warm . . . . don't lose your head, Robin! What do I do? BB's a good kisser. Did I just think that? Gosh, I think I see stars.

Robin had stiffened up the minute Beast Boy lips touched his, but as he sat there with him, thoughts running through his mind, he began to relax, leaning into his kiss. Robin felt his surprise as he tentatively kissed the changeling back. He could feel every movement BB made. From the his breathing, to his heartbeat. Robin's own heartbeat was beating so hard, it would beat its way out of his chest. He laid his hands on Beast Boy's.

Soon, the two ran out of breath and broke apart. Beast Boy nuzzled up his head up against Robin's shoulder, making him smile.

"Soooo feeling better?" Beast Boy finally asked.

All Robin could do was nod. A warm smile formed on BB's face.

"Dude, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Robin made the biggest smile he'd made in a long time. As he rested his head on Beast Boy's, he finally uttered something.

"Same here, Beast Boy . . . . same here."

Then, a though went across Robin's mind.

_Yeah, that deffinently made me feel better . . . . _

* * *

**Me: Woo! I finally did it! I finally made a oneshot for my second favorite pairing! :D**

**Max: You know that once BB and Robin read this, they're gonna get you.**

**Me: . . . . meh. I'll run.**

**Max: . . . . **

**Me: Oh! One more thing.**

**Max: What?**

**Me: No flames! You don't like the pairing? Don't take it out on here! Flames will be used to roast me and Max's marshmallows!**

**Max: . . . . what she said. **

**R&R!**


End file.
